


Indecision (Version B- Newt Ending)

by Sky__4__Forever



Series: The Maze Runner/Once Upon a Time Crossover One Shots [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, Female Reader, Getting Together, Love Triangles, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky__4__Forever/pseuds/Sky__4__Forever
Relationships: Newt (Maze Runner)/Reader, Peter Pan (Once Upon A Time)/Reader
Series: The Maze Runner/Once Upon a Time Crossover One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055468
Kudos: 3





	Indecision (Version B- Newt Ending)

I turned over and stared up at the ceiling of the Leader's tent, where Peter, Felix, and I bunked together.

I could hear Peter and Felix already at the table, clinking silverware and dishes.

I smell bacon.

I slowly say up and moved to the table at the pace of a snail, and probably looked like one, too. Normally, I don't care about my appearance, but I sort of had a crush on Peter, my best friend and the only person with more authority than I in this place. I was second in command, along with Felix.

I sat down at the table and put my head in one hand. I am NOT a morning person.

"Rise and shine!" Peter laughed, and waved his hand, making a plate of toast, bacon, and eggs appear in front of me along with a glass of orange juice. Felix and Peter had the same in front of them, but half-eaten.

I picked up the glass and examined the citrusy liquid, then looked at Peter.

"It's no pulp! I swear!" He promised, holding his hands up defensively.

Satisfied, I downed my meal whilst Peter and Felix briefed me on what was happening. Apparently, the shadow brought back a load of kids, all in one night. Their names were Thomas, Minho, Frypan, Alby, Gally, and Newt.

"Weird names..." I thought, "who the heck thinks it's a good idea to name your child Frypan or Newt? Really, people!"

Peter and Felix went on to explain how they were brought from this place called the glade and described their past lives.

When I chugged the last of my orange juice down, Peter handed out slips of paper with names and instructions on the back. "Training starts today, as does their explanation about what Neverland is. Y/N, you have Newt and Thomas. Felix: Frypan and Minho. I'll take Gally and Alby."

"Frypan..." Felix muttered, "who names a kid Frypan...?"

~+~

I went to get my two kids who were tied up under a tree. I flipped the paper over and read the back.

Tried to escape, tied up, need explanation and training, training second. Newt, Thomas

Great.

I slowly approached them and nudged them each in the side with my foot. They stirred and the boy with darker hair woke up, immediately panicked and angry.

"Where am I? Who are you? Untie me!" He demanded harshly.

I sat down on a log in front of them. "Neverland. I'm Y/N and no."

I explained Neverland as best I could for the next hour until they were out of questions. Then I emphasized how the death penalty was common around here before going to free them to begin their training. I freed the blonde first because he seemed calmer. He stood and glanced around.

"The lost boys will have an arrow through you back in three seconds if you run," I told him then knelt to cut the other boy's ropes.

"Well, come on. Training starts today." I said, walking away towards the training arena, lost-boys-to-be in tow.

~+~

Two months later

Newt and Thomas, the two boys I had trained. They were a smashing success. And thank goodness for that because if they weren't Peter might banish them, when Newt, quite frankly, was adorable, and I definitely had a crush on him. The problems with this was:  
A. He was far below my rank  
B. Peter probably wouldn't let me date him, because Peter was protective  
C. He probably didn't feel the same way  
D. I liked Peter, too  
E. He was my friend

But the problems with dating Peter were:

A. He was above my rank  
B. He would have to make the first move. If I did and Peter didn't feel the same way, that would ruin everything and might even lead to banishment or at the least extra training hours because of his idea that I was getting all mushy-gushy, and maybe I was, but still!  
C. He probably didn't feel the same way  
D. I liked Newt, too  
E. He was my best friend (Felix too, but he is not a part of this love triangle)

And so you could say my life was complicated.

~+~

I lay in bed thinking about the next strategy to use to slaughter a bunch more pirates when I heard voices outside the Leader's tent. It must be either Peter or Felix because one of the leaders is always on night watch duty. It must be Peter on duty because I have duty tomorrow night. Felix had it last night, so yeah, Peter is on duty.

But it wasn't Peter speaking...

It was Newt.

"But I really like her! Love, even! I don't want to blow it!" I heard him whisper. Wait. Was he talking about me? Besides Tinkerbell (whom he has never met,) the mermaids (who would drown him of they met) and animals (who when we meet, we kill and eat.) So... He's talking about me! He likes me!

"Just tell her!" Was that Frypan? "She'll either return the affection or she won't!"

A sigh, then, "But... I can't screw this up. I love Ab-"

"Well, well, well."

Peter. Oh god, they were going to get in big trouble. No... I can't let Newt get into trouble.

"Newt and Frypan, if I'm not mistaken. I'll have to have a talk with Y/N and Felix about keeping their boys in line." Peter always addressed me as Y/N when it's just him and I, or when it was just the leaders, or in the maps and charts because the lost boys never saw those. I was in a place of authority and so we all used my full name outside of the Leader's Tent.

"We're so so sorry- no! No please!" Came Frypan's voice.

"We'll go back to bed, okay?" Newt begged.

The punishment for creeping around Neverland at night: five cuts with a knife.

I had to protect Newt, he was out there trying to find a way to tell me he liked me and now he's going to be sliced up for it!

Peter spoke again. "The punishment for being around Neverland at night is five slashes with a knife. But I heard your discussion. Newt, you stay away from Y/N, or as you know, the death penalty is not uncommon, and no one is in a place of authority to stop me. Y/N... She's mine."

What? Peter likes me, too? Oh great. Now I have to face the question. Who do I choose?

My memories with Newt came back to me one by one in a whirlwind of rapid heartbeats. Newt and I running through Neverland in a game of chase, when we got permission from Peter to go out in Neverland at night so that we could hunt nocturnal animals, but we ended up falling asleep in the tree we were shooting arrows from when we danced together by the fire and I tripped, but he caught me, and suddenly my choice was clear.

I couldn't let Newt, my choice, to get cut up. I sat up in bed and lowered my feet to the cold blanket that covered the floor of the tent so that our feet weren't on dirt. I walked to the door of the tent, shivering in my white nightgown. Quickly rounding the corner, Peter looked up at me and the two boys turned around.

Rubbing my eyes, I asked, "Peter, good god, what is all the racket about? I have to deal with that new lost boy tomorrow and I need sleep..." I pretended to just notice Newt and Frypan out of bed. "Why are you guys here?"

"They were out of bed and right here by our tent. I was going to deliver Neverland justice."  
He told me.

"Please don't! Please don't let him!" Frypan pleaded with me.

"We'll go straight back to our beds," Newt added.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes. "I'll deal with them, Peter. Go to bed, you have an extra lost boy tomorrow."

"Fine. Here." He handed me the knife and stalked back to our tent.

"Y/N? You won't actually... Will you?" Newt asked

"Frypan, leave. Go to your tent and if anyone asks, I delivered the punishment." I told him excessively quietly. "Wait, before you leave, shout as if you're in pain."

Frypan did as I said and then left.

I turned to Newt. "Did you mean what you said to Frypan?"

His eyes widened. "What?"

I repeated myself, "Did you mean what you said to Frypan?"

"I..." He stuttered "Um... Yeah. Yeah, I did."

"Then what are you waiting for? Spring the question." I told him, stepping closer.

He broke into a grin and also took a step closer. "Y/N, will you be my girlfriend?"

And with that, I closed the space between us and brought our lips together. It was warm, sweet, passionate, and soft. I loved every bit of it, including the boy that kissed me back, bringing his hands to my waist. I brought mine in his hair.

When we broke the kiss, he laughed, "So I'll take that as a yes."

~+~

I sat down on a log by the fire that morning. I had already practically inhaled my breakfast in the Leader's Tent over our discussion on new lost boys and pirates.

The rest of the boys were cooking an assortment of meats and some bread over an open flame. Peter emerged from the tent to give them the plan for the day while they ate.

He immediately noticed I was seated next to Newt and looked wearily at us. I made eye contact with him and gave him a, "What?" look before he turned his attention to the group.

"Alright boys, here's the schedule for today. My top archers, you know who you are, take to the trees surrounding the camp to shoot down the new kids, just in case. Best swordsmen, once again, you know who you are, take post around the camp. My masters of espionage- spread out across Neverland and be prepared. As always, my section leaders, Newt of the Archers, Minho of the swordsmen, and Devon of my spies, lead them." 

So, here's how authority works. Peter is on top with Felix and me as second in command. Peter, Felix, and I are each in charge of the three main sections. I'm in charge of the spies, the espionage element. Peter has the swordsmen and Felix has the archers. Although we each have a specialty, we have authority over the other specialties, too. Each of us (Peter, Felix, and I) get to appoint a section leader, who doesn't have more power than us, but they are a figurehead for the section, like our own second in command. Typically this person is the best at that section besides ourselves. 

There are more activities but espionage, archery, and swordsmanship are the main three. Everyone is required to train in all categories, in all sections, but each lost boy has a specialty. The specialty typically lies in the big three, but not always. In addition, if I was to train a new lost boy, this doesn't assign them to the category of espionage. They can take whatever specialty they want, it's just that I am in charge of them out of the three Leaders. This doesn't mean that Peter and Felix cannot command them, but it does mean that typically they leave this kid to me because they are my problem. 

In Neverland, you can command anyone under your position. Anyone, whether they're the lowest of the low or only one level below you, so the only people I don't command are Peter and Felix. Peter, Felix, and I work together though, Peter doesn't make us grovel at his feet because we're below him, we negotiate and work as a team. It's great. "The rest of you lot, train as normal. Finish eating, then you are dismissed."

Some boys got up right away and left, some ate for a minute more then left, and some never seemed to leave, picking at their food to avoid training. I quickly picked out those kids and ordered them to begin training and so they left, grumbling.

I returned to Newt and sat down next to him as he was finishing his piece of bread. "Alright, I have to go sit in a tree all day and do nothing because you will never let that new kid escape. You're too scary."

"Scary?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Well, not right now. But you are when you become Princess Second In Command." He laughed.

"Weren't you Princess Second in Command back in the Glade?" I retorted.

"Well, yeah," he answered, "but anyway, you were really scary during our training. I'm glad that after we pass your class that we get to train ourselves. I would be dead by now if you still worked me like you did in those first two weeks."

I laughed and together we walked off through the woods for Newt to find a decent tree. He did and then turned to face me. "I guess I'll see you later?"

"Of course you will, I'm your girlfriend." I laughed and we kissed quickly before I sprinted off, waving over my shoulder.

I returned to the Leader's tent to grab my sheet of paper with the boy's name and instructions on it, but when I entered I was met with a pair of piercing green eyes.

"Hey, Peter!" I said then grabbed my paper off the table. As I turned to leave I was stopped by my best friend grabbing my wrist. "What?" I asked as I turned around.

"I told my spies to spread out across Neverland. Anything you want to tell me?" He asked.

I pretended to think. "No... I don't believe so."

"Well," he growled, "one came running back to me, breathless, saying that you and Newt had kissed and you were his girlfriend."

"So what if I am?" I argued, wrenching my wrist from his grasp.

His scowl dropped. "Do you love him?"

"Um... Yes." I replied, startled.

"Does he make you happy? Happy in a way that I couldn't?"

In a way, he couldn't. How was I supposed to answer that? "...Yes, Peter. You make me happy but as a best friend. You're different. Newt may be my boyfriend, but you're my best friend, and that's just as good."

He smiled a little and nodded. "Then it's okay with me."

I grinned as well. "Thank you, Peter." And I ran to hug him.

When I stepped back he said, "Now hurry up. We have lost boys to train."

Indeed we did.

~+~

I had a feeling that Newt and I's relationship was going to be a long and good one. We have plenty of time together. After all, those on Neverland never age.


End file.
